What just happened to me?
by Asane Kokoro
Summary: It seems cliche and pretty over-used I know, but it's the truth I died, or at least I think I did, and somehow ended up in the Ouran High School Host Club universe. I don't know who these people are, but they claim I'm their daughter and how worried they have been as well that they thought I was dead. Now I don't know about you but I think I need my head checked.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club story and plot, just my own little things I've added to suite my own plot for this fanfic. **

You know I've heard and read this type of thing happening so many times. Girl dies and gets reborn or girl dies and appears in another world, specifically an anime one, and to be honest I was guilty of actually enjoying most of the stories, However, I did not expect that to happen to me. You see, I died or at least I think I did because one minute I was all fine and dandy crossing the side walk, and yes I double checked and looked both ways before crossing. Anyways, I was crossing, made it to the other sidewalk when the next thing I hear is loud honking, and then bam! A fucking truckload of pain. The next thing I knew after feeling all that pain was that everything went black for me.

So imagine my surprise when I awoke, feeling completely fine, and in a hospital room with a room full of strangers. One of the strangers was a doctor, well duh, and the other two were a man and a woman I have never seen in my life who looked so overjoyed and relieved at the same time. I couldn't fathom why and I looked at them strangely.

Coughing, the doctor turned to me and started speaking. "Well miss Heatherfield you have given us quiet a scare." I looked at him blankly, not recognizing the name Heatherfield nor as to why he was calling me, although my mind was formulating a few theories. "Not to mention you have been missing the past three months, well two if you don't include that the past month you were in a coma, and having your operations. Anyhow, it's such a wonderful thing that some kind young people found you, and brought you to the hospital seeing as you were bleeding from a rather long and deep gash on your side."

I blanched at that. 'Why the fuck would I have that?! Not to mention where the fuck am I?!'

Seeing my expression, the doctor said in a calm and soothing tone. "However, there is no need to worry, your parents have paid and done everything they can for your operations so you would only feel no pain and leave a very faint scar." At that I stared at him blankly, I did not understand my parents were middle class how would they afford to pay for a lot of operations that would leave me with little pain and a very faint scar. While yes there were bank loans out there, it's doubtful they'd be able to take out a lot.

"Well.."He looked at the woman and man that were still in the room. "I'll leave it for you to talk with them."

'Huh? My parents are here? But where-' "Gah!" I was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug by the man and woman. "Oh! Sweetie! We're so glad you've finally woken up, not to mention you've had us worried when you were missing for two months!" The woman said in a trembling emotional voice. "Don't you ever go do anything reckless and leave without bodyguards again!"

"Yes you're mother is right, don't ever do that again. Oh deary, we have missed you!" The man spoke with a lot of emotion in his voice.

'Huh? Wait! Wait! Hold up!' I looked at them like they were crazy. These two weren't my parents! They couldn't be! "Ah! Wait, wait! Hold up! Who are you people?! Where am I?!" I finally managed to yell/ask as I looked at them with wide eyes.

Both stilled as they looked at me shocked. "Sweetheart, we are you're parents. Margaret, and Laurie Heatherfield. Your our daughter Mandy Heatherfield Don't you remember? " The man, Laurie said after a moment of silence.

I looked at them like they had grown a second head. "No...no I don't remember. Listen hear you...you um...whatever, I'm not your child you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Maria De La Cruz. Not Mandy Heatherfield." They paled slightly at this and the woman started going into hysterics while the man went to go get the doctor, Soon the doctor came in and asked me.

"Miss, what is your name?"

Maria De La Cruz. " I said slightly annoyed, already having an idea of where this was going, I didn't attend those dreadful medical classes for nothing.

The doctor nodded and looked at me as he wrote down in his clipboard. "Parents names?" "Aaron, and Mariela De La Cruz." I said tonelessly.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was walking down the street and onto the side walk, when I here a honking sound and then am in a lot of pain."

"I see...what about where you live? What school you attend? As well as your family."

"Well I live in a normal sized house in Texas, um...I attend West Arrow High, in a town called Las Flores, my family is pretty normal I guess. My two parents are hard working individuals, my mama works as a custodian, my father at the lumber yard, and I am the eldest and only daughter, and then there is my little brother Marco. My parents are ok individuals, albeit strict and a little verbally abusive but they do care and love us. We are not poor but are middle-classed I guess you could say."

"Hm...I see.." He said in a thoughtful tone. "Well... I'm sorry to tell you that what you believe to be true is false. Your DNA and other records were checked, and you are Mandy Heatherfield, not Maria De La Cruz. I'm afraid you are suffering from dissociation amnesia."

'Damn it! I knew it! I knew he was going to say that! The next thing he'll probably have to do is hit me in the head.' I thought sourly and glared at him, and as I thought he hit me hard on the head. (A/N:Not sure if doctor's would actually do that but please go along with it please.) "OW!"

"I'm terribly sorry but a good smack in the head should bring you back." 'Yeah well tough luck genius because nothing's changed.'

"No...my name is Maria, nothing has changed. However, if the DNA says I'm their daughter biologically then I must be..." Sighing he turned to the Mr. and Mrs. Heatherfield."Normally that should have done the trick and restored her original memories, however in some rare cases it doesn't. I'm afraid your daughter is one such rare case."

They looked shocked, and saddened by this, but soon the man took on a calm look. "I see...Dr. Takahashi thank you either way. We'll figure this out. When may our daughter leave?"

"Today, all that needs to be done is for the paperwork to be signed." Mr. Heatherfield nodded and looked at me sadly. "Well, sweetie we'll be taking you home today. Me and your mother will have everything signed by the time you are finished dressing, and the bodyguards escort you. We have brought you some clothes for in case you ever woke up. They are your favorite ones."

I looked at him blankly, while inside I was totally freaking out, but on the other hand I may not have pulled a completely blank look since he and the woman both gave me reassuring glances as they exited following the doctor after he had taken the Iv and other needles inserted in my skin. I shuddered at that, I never liked needles.

Slowly I got up, and went to the bag of clothes beside the bed. In it was a midriff white shirt, pretty short but not entirely denim short shorts, some expensive looking sandals and a white headband. I grimaced at the outfit. Honestly I wasn't into wearing that type of clothing and didn't fathom as to why Mandy Heatherfield did, which I hypothesized was this worlds...well me. Grumbling slightly I reluctantly put on the clothes, and once done i exited the doors. I didn't like the way others stared, especially the males, at me and I felt self conscious as the guards led me down to the lobby.

Once we arrived their, my parents or rather this world's me, parents led us outside and towards a black limo. My eyebrow twitched at the fact. While yes a limo was cool I actually preferred my 2015 Chevy cruz. Loved it, cuz of how it felt smooth while driving. Anyways, a few minutes later we arrived at the mansion where they lived in.

It was grande and looked like how any rich person would live in, including the front iron gates, fountain, hedges, plants, etc. All in all it was really big, and well grand I guess.

Inside they called on some maids, after they had bowed and greeted with the "Welcome back Masters". to lead me to my room.

Laurie, I refused to acknowledge he was my dad despite being biologically my father, then turned to me and said in a kind tone. "You must be tired despite having been asleep for so long. Go rest up, we'll talk when you wake up."

I nodded slightly, for I was tired and overwhelmed by all this. The maids led me to my room but before they left I said thank you to them. They seemed surprised and smiled slightly as they left to go do some work. The room I noted, was what you'd expect from a spoiled rich girl. There were posters of famous people I didn't know, but they were Asian looking, there was a bunch of makeup and jewelry, expensive looking furniture, etc, I ignored the rest and just went to the bed taking off my shoes with my feet as I slipped under the covers of the bed.

As I lay there, my mind had finally started to drift to the many thoughts of where exactly I was and as to how I got here. One of theories was that I died and got transported here, the other was that I simply switched with the me of this world, Also, what happened to my family, and people I loved as well as if they had any of the anime and songs I loved here, All of those types of thoughts going through my mind must have fully exhausted me for after I had the thoughts of anime and songs I knocked out.

**M:Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I'm going to try and be as original or at least as much as I can be, and keep the characters in character. Although that can be a bit hard but I'll try and...I'm rambling now. Anyways I hope you liked the first chapter and I'll try to upload the next chapter which if it goes with the plot in my mind will contain the host club or at least and intro of them.**

**Also I'll try to improve my writing and add more dialoge so, um..well hope you enjoyed. Oh and before I forget, I'm not entirely sure if that's how things would go when getting out of the hospital or any of that stuff but that's how I'd imagine it'd be. Anyways, till the next chapter.**


End file.
